baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man's Pass
|code = }} Dead Man's Pass is an area in chapter 10 of Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. This pass lies directly between the Coalition Camp and Dragonspear Castle, and as such must be explored before the latter location can be reached. Encounters * East of where the party enters, the player will encounter a band of several refugees being pursued by wolves; if the player intervenes and slays the wolves before all of the refugees are killed, they will receive +1 Reputation and 112 gold pieces. If all of the refugees die, their remains can be looted for 179 gold pieces. * Following the road north from its starting point, the player will encounter the minor merchants Horst and Stalia at the fork in the road. * Taking the west branch of the road from Horst and Stalia to its end will result in a confrontation with two Ettins and three Dire Wolves. One of the ettins will drop an Aquamarine Gem, which is needed to complete Khalid's quest Anniversary Gift. * Taking the east branch of the road from Horst and Stalia to its end will result in a confrontation with first two Hill Giants and a Hill Giant Leader, then to Ephrik, and then with a large band of Orogs, including an Orog Chieftain and an Orog Priest. The Chieftain carries a Two-handed Sword +1 and The Protector of the Unworthy. * North of the ettins encounter is a hostile band of mixed Ogre variants, including an Ogre Berserker, an Ogre Mage and a Half-Ogre. * At the far north of the map is a Hamadryad flanked by two Shambling Mounds, surrounded by the corpses of slain Orogs. The hostile trio attack on sight, but a corpse nearby contains the unique Shaman-exclusive amulet Heart of the Mountain. * Also in the north of the map is a Cave Bear, whose hide is required for the quest given by Heldvar. * A narrow path from the eastern branch of the road leads into the cliffs above Horst and Stalia. At the end of this path is a one-room cave that contains multiple spiders and a chest that turns out to be a Killer Mimic; when it attacks, four Ochre Jellies will spawn to assist it. After being killed, the mimic's body can be looted for 20 Arrows +3, 10 Arrows of Antimagic, 3 Arrows of Dispelling, and a Bow of the Banshee. * In the center of the map, the player can encounter Nuber. * Near Nuber, at the foot of the central mountains, a hollow in a tree contains The Forest Queen's Benediction. * At the central southern point of the map, below Nuber and the tree containing The Forest Queen's Benediction, the player can encounter Gnaler and Kambolder. * In the south-east of the map, a passage leads up into the central mountains. Several Phase Spiders roam the paths, and at its midpoint, the party must cross a bridge with a trapped central plank and guarded by a band of Hobgoblins armed with bows. At its highest point, they will encounter the camp of a dead hermit, whose body still carries two scrolls (one of Sunfire, one of a random spell) and a Wand of Paralyzation. * In the east of the map, south of the orogs band, the Hidden Cellar can be found. * South of the Hidden Cellar, a party with the Spectacles of Spectacle equipped can see two shadowy forms chasing each other. Even if the spectacles still have two charges, only one of these beings may be called forth; the smaller is a tiefling adventurer named Raeanndra, who will thank the party for rescuing her from the dangers she faced on the Elemental Plane of Earth with the Ring of the Tiny Fiend; the larger is a Greater Earth Elemental that will drop four Emeralds. Both entities count for completing Zaviak's Vision Quest.